


In your dreams

by gothikmaus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikmaus/pseuds/gothikmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In your dreams, McGarrett. In your dreams."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on LiveJournal in June 2011.

"... and the way you punched him in the face. Not that the asshole didn't deserve it, but did you have to do it right in front of the surveillance camera? He got money, that bastard, loads and loads of money, and if one of his lawyers finds even the tiniest reason to get him out of jail because of what you did..."

Steve is sitting at his desk, hands behind his head and eyes closed.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Procedure. Surveillance camera. Lawyers. Did I miss anything?"

"Did you miss... You missed the whole point, you big idiot. Look, I'm not asking you to start acting like a normal cop all of a sudden, because Heaven forbid that you're ever gonna play by the rules, that would be asking for the moon. And Mars. And Jupiter. No, what I'm trying to say here is..."

Danny never gets around to finish that sentence. Steve barely opens his eyes and in one swift movement reaches out a hand, grabs the detective's tie – he's wearing a plain black one today – and pulls him down, effectively shutting him up with a kiss. Danny lets out a muffled little noise, as if he's annoyed at being interrupted, which he probably is, but doesn't pull away.

Steve keeps kissing him until he feels his partner relax, the tension of the chase slowly leaving his body. When a faint moan escapes Danny's lips, Steve lets go of him.

"I think," he says, putting his hands behind his head again,"what you were trying to say was 'Thank you for catching the bad guy, Steve'."

"In your dreams, McGarrett," Danny replies straightening up and smoothing a hand down his tie. "In your dreams." He walks to the door and turns around, pointing his index finger at Steve. "Also, I'm driving tomorrow."

Steve only smirks. _In your dreams, Williams. In your dreams._


End file.
